Well Then What's Stopping You?
by your-arms-around-me
Summary: Well Then What's Stopping You? Evil Charming set in episode 2x01 "Broken." SMUT. Please review! [UPDATE] I may continue this story after completing some of my other fics.


"Bring them back!" David screams, moving toward Regina.

"I can't!" She retorts, folding her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know how. Anyway, look at the hat." She points to the object in the middle of the floor. It's far more tattered than it was prior to sucking in Emma and Snow. "It's clearly not going to work now."

His eyes are burning with tears and their blue color has darkened in his angered state. "If it wasn't for you, the wraith never would have come and my family would still be here!" He yells, not backing down. "Bring them back!"

"I told you, I can't," she spits through clenched teeth.

He practically growls with fury. "I should've killed you myself," he snarls.

David reaches for Regina's throat, but she's faster, her hand pressing to his chest firmly and pushing him back, but remaining close. "Well then what's stopping you?" She counters, her eyes widely defensive.

David stares into her brown orbs and is suddenly overtaken with need. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a kiss that is anything but gentle. She doesn't even bother to fight it, instead gripping his shirt and pulling him closer.

His hand moved to her ass, groping her roughly as his mouth moves to her neck, where he sucks hard, causing a bruise to form. He feels her vocal chords vibrate at the touch and he nips the area where he's just left his mark.

Regina's hands grasp his hair, pulling his lips to hers again violently. She bites down on his lip enough to draw blood. She's taking control again, but Prince Charming isn't going to back down that easily.

He forces her against the wall, his lips hungrily taking her earlobe. He takes it between his teeth and pulls and his hand squeezes her right breast, causing a soft gasp to escape the queen's lips. He pulls her blazer off, letting it drop to the floor with a soft thump. He moves to unbutton her shirt, but frustrated with the time it's taking, he rips it open, causing several buttons to fly across the room.

She glares at him angrily for a moment, but instead of stopping, she reciprocates, pulling the flannel off of his arms before ripping his t-shirt right down the middle. She gives her signature smirk and David realizes just how much her pupils have dilated with lust. He gasps as her nails rake down his chest and her mouth meets his neck, biting the skin there and then running her tongue up to his jawline, where she trails hungry kisses down the strong jaw until she reaches his mouth, kissing him hard again. David reaches behind her and grabs her firm ass again, squeezing it as he pulls her closer. Then he finds the zipper of her skirt and pulls it down roughly before he kicks her legs open with his foot. Regina would have lost her balance if she weren't pressed to the wall between them. She gasps again as his thigh presses into her extremely wet center.

He smirks, pleased with the reactions he's eliciting from the evil queen. She snarls and flips them so she has him pinned to the wall. The former shepherd is surprised at how strong she is.

She reaches between them and easily unbuttons and unzips the jeans, forcing them off his waist and down his legs along with his boxers. She feels his now exposed cock pressing against her lower abdomen and she looks down. "Impressive," she whispers, looking back at him with the same glint in her eye as the night she locked him up to lure Snow White to the mirror. She grasps his length, and the contact causes a low growl in the base of his throat. She stands on her toes and moves her mouth by his ear, never releasing his throbbing cock. "And now I'm going to do something to you that your precious Snow would never dare," she growls. She presses a hard kiss to his mouth again as she strokes him with her hand.

"What—" he's interrupted by his own moaning as Regina's warm mouth encloses around his penis, sucking it as she moves along the length, taking his eight inches almost completely. His head falls back against the wall with a thud. She pulls back, his dick leaving her mouth with a pop. He looks back down at her as she circles the tip with her tongue.

"You like that, don't you?" She says, the evil queen present as much as ever in her voice. "You like having your dick in the mouth of a queen, _Charming_?"

He grabs her by the hair, pulling her up again and slamming her into the wall. A pained cry escapes her lips as her back makes contact with the wall behind her. He pulls her head so it's tilted to the side and whispers in her ear. "Fuck you."

A low chuckle emits from the base of her throat at his words. "You may, dear." She's shocked when she feels two of his fingers thrust into her. "Shit," she manages to whisper.

His thumb makes contact with her clit, and he presses it hard, rubbing it unmercifully as his middle and index fingers pump in and out of her pussy. "For such a slut, you're incredibly tight," he growls into her ear.

She doesn't even bother being offended. In fact, she finds she likes this vicious side of the reputably charming prince. She knows she's gotten around both in Storybrooke and back in their land. And he's so quickly bringing her toward a climax that she doesn't even care. She's approaching the edge just as his fingers pull out of her, causing her to sneer yet again.

"You son of a bitch," she pants. He brings his fingers to her mouth and presses them to her lips. Her tongue comes out and licks them seductively before bringing them into her mouth to suck her juices off his digits.

He removes his fingers and kisses her again, allowing his hands to wander up to her breasts and push under her bra. Simultaneously he pinches both nipples, making the woman groan into his mouth.

He pulls away from the kiss to move to her neck again, unrelentingly sucking and nipping his way down. She grabs him by his hair and pulls his head so he's looking at her, only inches away. "Get inside of me _now_, Charming."

He chuckles. "Yes, your majesty," he retorts. He pulls her legs up so she is straddling his waist. Skillfully, he maneuvers his cock to her center and thrusts hard, causing her back to arch.

He thrusts into her hard over and over again, making her cry out in pleasure. She's never been filled so completely. "Oh, fuck, David," she screams. Her nails dig into his back, causing a sharp intake of breath by the prince as she begs him, "Harder!"

He obeys and slams into her as hard as he can, his hands grasping her perfect ass as her legs squeeze him tighter. He clenches his teeth, feeling his orgasm approaching. He clenches his jaw, desperate to keep himself contained just a bit longer. He reaches between them and presses his thumb into her clit. She comes with a high-pitched cry and he follows not long after. "Oh god, Regina!" He screams.

He continues riding her until they come down from the high and one of her legs unwraps from around his body. He takes her lead and pulls himself out of her, supporting her weight as her feet return to the floor. They're both panting as they lean against the wall. Her head falls back against the wall and his face is buried in her neck as he tries to catch his breath.

When they finally can breathe again, she moves from him, bending over and picking up his boxers. The sight of her bent over like that makes his dick twitch. He wants to be inside her again. His desire to fuck the queen overrides the guilt he feels as he grabs her, pulling her so her back presses against his chest. He unhooks her bra and it falls to the ground, allowing him to reach around and grab her breasts again, pulling her close to him and starting on her neck again. She feels his length rising against her backside. "Well someone managed to recover quickly," she breathes as one of his hands moves down and starts on her sex again. "Mmmm David," she moans, reaching behind her and running her fingers roughly through his hair.

"God Regina you are so fucking hot," he growls in her ear.

She turns rapidly and pulls him by the neck so his lips are just barely out of reach of hers. "Well then why the fuck did you wait so long?" Regina taunts him.

"Because I'm a goddamn idiot," he quickly answers, crashing his lips to hers once again.

She chuckles through the kiss. "Good boy," she breathes. She pulls away and turns, gripping the railing, bending over and spreading her legs, presenting her perfect ass to him once more.

David moans, his dick instantly becoming hard again. He quickly walks to her and moves his throbbing cock to her entrance, teasing her with just the tip as he runs it up and down her very wet slit. He hears her whimper and presses into her slowly, causing her whimper to turn into a moan. He grabs her hips, forcing himself farther into her with each thrust. He can't resist. He lifts his hand and smacks her backside.

She responds with a small yelp. "Oh!" She's surprised, but as she whips her head around to look at him, he sees she enjoyed it. He continues fucking her, every once in a while delivering a spank and leaving a faint red mark.

The orgasm quickly builds up inside her and she rears her head back. He grabs a handful of her hair and tugs as he bends over so his mouth is by her ear. "Cum for me," he whispers.

"David!" She cries out, following his orders, her juices dripping out and down her legs. He presses into her two more times before releasing himself inside her for the second time.

He rides out their orgasms again before pulling out of her, missing her warmth again. Regina puts her elbows on the railing and rests her head on her hands, attempting to catch her breath again. When she finally does, she turns to find him still standing behind her. He kisses her again, tears falling from his face as the guilt and desire battle inside of him.

She's finally the one that pulls away. Without a word, she moves to gather her clothes. She tosses his boxers to him, effectively snapping him out of it. "Thanks," he mutters, pulling them on.

She shoots him a small smile as she gracefully steps into her panties and pulls them up. He doesn't understand how he can feel so guilty, satisfied, lustful, angry, and desperate all at once. Somehow the woman standing a few feet away from him, fastening her bra, causes all of these emotions to build up inside of him until he's an emotional wreck. He gazes upon her form, reminded of just how gorgeous she is. He can't help but move to her and kiss her again. This time, it isn't hungry and violent, but gentle and filled with passion.

She's taken back by it and pulls away. "David, stop," she whispers. She looks into his blue eyes, seeing the desperation, and her heart wrenches for him. She knows that look. The realization that you'll never see your love again. Regina wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. Their flesh presses together, but the hug is completely innocent, filled with kindness.

David never in his life thought that he would be comforted by the evil queen. But then again he never thought he would have fucked her either. They pull apart and she offers him a genuinely sympathetic smile. He opens his mouth to speak. "Don't worry," she says, holding a hand up. "I won't say a word."

He lets out a light chuckle. "How do you do that?" He asks as he pulls his pants on.

She pulls on her shirt and buttons the two buttons that weren't completely ripped off in their frenzy before picking up the skirt. "Do what?" She asks innocently.

He buttons his flannel since his t-shirt is now beyond repair. "Stay a step ahead of everyone. No matter what anyone is thinking, you're always a step ahead."

She laughed lightly. "It's my job to know," she says. "I _am_ the evil queen." She winks at him as she buttons her blazer to hide the rumpled fabric of her blouse.

He puts his shoe back on, not quite remembering when it came off. _Where's the other one? _Regina moves toward him and hands him the shoe. He makes eye contact. "Thanks," he breathes.

She nods, every bone in her body willing her to kiss him. But she doesn't. Instead, she moves across the room and steps into her own shoes as she runs a hand through her hair, smoothing it out. She looks back at David. "Goodnight, dear," she says.

"Goodnight, Regina," David responds.

She gives him one more little smile and walks out of the room, leaving a very conflicted David Nolan standing in the town hall alone.


End file.
